YURI ONESHOT: WuyaKatnappe
by Hardman 5509
Summary: One of the many oneshots about my favorite yuri couples. A look into the romance between the raven and cat.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#12: Wuya/Katnappe (Xiaolin Showdown)_

_What do I remember about Xiaolin Showdown? Not much. I remember seeing the Wuya revival episodes, but that's it. I hardly had a schedule of cartoons, I just shuffled around the channels looking for whatever what was on. Though I do recall for about two years, Nick only had reruns or shows that a 90s kid like me would call crap._

_Yeah, Katnappe hates Wuya in canon, but this MY story, and in MY stories, MY vision is that of unrequited lust. MY idea is perfect._

_Onwards! To MY story._

* * *

It began with a simple question.

"Would you like to see me naked?"

Simple and straight forward.

Wuya put down the scroll she was reading. She was trying to catch up on the spell to transform cats into rats when the thief came up with a smile on her face.

"Pardon?" Asked Wuya, placing the scroll back into the hole with a swift of a hand.

"I know you're seeking accompaniment…" Katnappe. She sounded nervous, something that Wuya found more surprising than the sentence above. Wuya once dove into a museum of fifty guards, the latest in security systems, and had a patrol of three helicopters all for a small jade cat. "…and I was hoping…it could be me?"

"Time and place, _Mao_." Wuya hissed before pulling up a book about ancient relics and tombs.

Yet, as Katnappe went down the stairs, Wuya peered over the book to watch Katnappe's back lower-half descended down. Nice rear, long legs. Sure, the skintight suit kept it covered, but the suit showed the curves just fine.

Back in the day, Wuya liked to do whatever she could. If she wanted to rule the world, she might as well act like she already had. She wanted money in mountains, cuisine in clusters, and partners in packs.

Oh yes. She never considered herself bisexual. She just loved sex; and anyone good in bed was good enough.

But that was a problem back in the day. In fact, her love for the primal love lead her to being stuck inside of a wooden box for quite a long time. Now, she was on a careful diet. But, like all diets, she did have moments where she broke away and filled herself with cheesecake. But this was a plain slice; no chocolate sauce, no fruit, no nuts, barely any sugar.

She wanted the whole pie. With all the good stuff on it.

Time and place. How about night and Ashley's quarters?

Purr-fect, as she would say.

So Wuya got prepared. She threw the book away and teleported to her own personal room. With several waves of her hands, her robe came off and flew into the closet and out came some fancy new underwear that Jack insisted that she wore. She only 'bought' it when it was available. It was red and black, and barely covered her lady bits. Perfect for her and Katnappe, but Jack would never see her wearing it.

She waited for the next couple of hours, either eating her dinner of rice and beans or reading some more. Wuya, in order to keep people in line, had their schedules down. Unless she was doing a job, Katnappe hit the sack at 9:30.

9:29. Might as well get there early.

Katnappe's room was filled to the brim with cat paraphernalia. The bed that Wuya teleported to was that of a black cat on it's back; the belly being the actual bed and the rest being the frame, the two dressers were Siamese Cats, cat slippers, cat rugs…if I went further, the next thousand words would be 'cats', repeated over and over.

Footsteps were heard, getting closer and louder. A muffled voice said something, possibly 'good night'. The cat clock hit 9:30.

Showtime.

Katnappe opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Why don't you leave the lights off?" Wuya seductively asked.

Katnappe jumped. She inched into her room, until half her face was past the door. From what Wuya could see, Katnappe looked surprised. To get things moving along, Wuya spread her legs out and blew a kiss towards the thief. That got her into overdrive. In a flash, the lights went off and Katnappe jumped onto Wuya.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Katnappe said in between the rapid kisses she delivered to Wuya's face and neck.

"Slow down~" Wuya started to drip her voice in honey. "If you seek to romance me, you'll play by my rules. If I call for you, you will come to me. If I seek something, you will help me. If you can obey, I will promise you nights of pleasure, and my body. Does that entice you?"

"Yes…" Katnappe said as she pulled her suit off. "…as long as I'm near you…I'm happy."

Wuya had to admit. That night earned Ashley a spot in her Top 5.

The next couple of weeks were sexually driven. Morning and evenings began and ended with carnal delight, with both Wuya and Katnappe flashing looks and groping to get through the day. The others in their company ignored it for the most part, and only complained when the two got too loud. Wuya's unnatural energy allowed her to wake up early and stay up late, making sure of her status of the dominant one in the relation.

As well as being both an alarm clock and a hypnotic for Katnappe.

Not that Katnappe minded. As long as Wuya 'loved' her, she was happy. A smile stayed attached to her face all day long, and it only got bigger in bed. Wuya was perfect in all forms: She had a nice, long body, her voice played a symphony whenever Katnappe used her tongue, her hair felt so good to smell and to run her fingers though, and the way she placed kisses…ooohhh…

The best part? Wuya loved no one else but her. Never looked at anyone else the way she looked at her. Didn't touch anyone the way she graced her. Wuya might be evil incarnate, but she only had room for one other person next to her. Katnappe. Ashley.

"I love you." Katnappe moaned every morning and evening.

"Yes. As do I." Wuya responded.

But one morning was different.

"What's happening?!" Katnappe asked as the ceiling above started to fall apart.

"We're under attack!" Wuya yelled.

Wuya sprang up from under the sheets and quickly got dressed before looking out the window. "You're joking."

Below were Chase Young and his massive army attacking the castle. He wanted nobody in his way.

"Get dressed. Now." Wuya hissed. While Ashley got up, Wuya created a giant thunder storm to strike down anyone who got close. "Pack the necessary. We're leaving as soon as they get through."

"Shouldn't we stay and fight?" Ashley asked as she began to simultaneously pack up clothes for both and get dressed.

"Chase is leading the army!" As she growled, she threw down several bolts of powerful energy towards the large clusters of the army, removing them from the mortal plane. "The army might only be a small problem, but they only serve one purpose. Tiring us out so Chase can have the pleasure of killing us himself!" More bolts, more death. But the numbers remained high.

"What about the others?" Again asked Ashley, now fully dressed and still packing.

"Jack? He'll survive, like always. Tubbimura? He'll escape once he sees Chase. Anyone else? They're on their own." With each name, Wuya cast down more bolts. The storm was helping, but Chase would easily get rid of it in time.

"Where we're going?" Once more questioned Katnappe. The bags were packed.

"A cave I once called home back in the day. It's protected, so we should be fine."

"Until Chase finds that."

"It'll take some time, but we should be ready to fight him at that time. Everything we need is packed?"

"Should I pack some food?"

"No, I can make some. Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Then we're gone!"

In a flash of light, both women and their luggage disappeared from the castle just as twelve men burst down the main door and the rest flooded in.

Ashley opened her eyes. The cave wasn't as moist as she thought it was, and there was simple furnishings. Wuya groaned and started to cast several spells. A second bed came forward from the ethereal, and food began to line the shelves.

"That shall do for now." Wuya groaned as she flopped down onto the bed. "Too many spells, and Chase will find us. We should be fine for the next week." She sighed. "Can you put the stuff away?"

"Yeah." Katnappe weakly replied. Not tired, just emotionally drained. She used to living a bit better than this. As she started to unpack the clothes and place them in a pile, she spoke again. "I guess…we aren't going to have sex every day."

"You got that right." Wuya replied. "Hell, at all. Until we're safe from Chase, we're sleeping in different beds. He's more important than sex."

Katnappe sighed as she finished. "Anything else?"

"Go outside and go to the village below. Get to stealing. Take anything useful, like money, valuables, and more food. I will throw you back to the castle if you return with anything cat-ish." Wuya sounded angry.

And so life changed.

Wuya spent her time preparing for a major fight with Chase while Katnappe did all the housework. While Wuya prepared potions and spells, Katnappe cleaned and cooked, and heaed down into the town to steal anything not nailed down. Occasionally, Wuya did assist stealing something larger, but spent morning to evening training for the big fight. She might say a few words outside of orders to Katnappe, but a entire year went by without any romantic involvement outside of a rare 'I love you too'.

But Katnappe didn't care that their relationship became work-based. She earnestly loved Wuya, and if this will help her, she would gladly do more if possible.

Then came the day.

"I can't win."

"What?"

"I can't win." Wuya meekly whispered. She stood in a huge pile of scrolls, empty potion bottles, boxes of food, and random junk. "I just can't win."

"What do you mean you can't?" Katnappe yelled. "You prepared all this, spent fourteen months learning everything you can, and you can't win?"

"So has he." Wuya got onto her knees. "I've been reading various stories around the world. Chase has also gotten stronger. Even if I fight tomorrow night, the night of the Heylin Eclipse, I will still lose." Wuya began to smack the ground with her fist.

"We can run again." Katnappe suggested, trying to hug Wuya. The witch pushed her away.

"We can't. This is the only place that has this sort of protection, anywhere else would make us sitting ducks." Wuya got up. "I have only one option."

"…if you're implying we should join up with the Dragons…"

"No. They don't stand against him either; even all of us together." Wuya sighed. "What I mean is to banish us both." Katnappe gasped. "To the Ying-Yang World. Forever."

"You can't!" Katnappe pleaded.

"I have no choice. The spell doesn't work on him alone, but if I were to cast upon myself, I can drag him there."

"But if Hannibal can escape, how long will he be there?"

"His protection against teleportation works both ways. I can't send him to the world, but if I were to drag him into with me, he can't leave. Ever." Wuya turned to Katnappe. "This shall be our last day together."

"But-t…" Katnappe whimpered.

"It's possible I could escape…but it will be a long time. Tonight, I shall entertain you with everything you ever liked. Yes…" She kissed Katnappe's right cheek and trailed downwards towards her neck. "…anything you want, tell me. You want me in a catsuit? Perhaps me bound in chains? A maid?"

"…there is…" Katnappe started. "…something…you could do me."

"Tell me." Wuya whispered as her hand reached towards Katnappe's breasts. Katnappe, however, gently pushed the hand away.

"I want…you…" She then whispered her request into Wuya's ear.

In a rare moment, Wuya blushed.

"You can do that, right?"

"Yes…a…odd request, but I can do it. Actually…I love the idea. Yes…perfect."

"That's all I ever wanted. That, and your love."

"…I see."

"What…does that mean?"

"I thought you and I were the same. Sexual romantics. But you wanted a real romance."

"…I knew you preferred sex over general acts of love…"

"Then I come out with a confession. You're…my best lover."

"…really?"

"I thought about it. At first, you started out in the Top 5. But…you stayed true to me, even after all the crap that happened. You continued to help me, even after I withdrew from sex…now, I can truly say this. I love you."

"Wuya…"

"Katnappe…let us start."

As the two kissed, they began to undress each other and descend to the beds. With a free hand, Wuya magically fused the beds together and they fell onto it for their final night together.

The next morning, two powerful beings met up onto of the mountain and vanished from the world in a massive flash.

Halfway around the world, a blonde girl wearing simple street clothes tapped on the front door of her parent's home in the middle of the night. It took a good three minutes before someone answered the door, but the girl didn't move in the meantime. When the door finally opened, a man came out swearing, but stopped when he recognized the girl.

"Ashley?" Asked the pajama-clad man.

"Hi, dad." Ashley meekly said.

"You've been gone for about three years! Where the hell have you been?" Ashley's Dad growled.

"I'll tell you…if you let me in." Ashley kindly asked.

"You sound differently…"

"I've seen the world, Dad. I'm willing to come clean."

"Great!" He opened the door widely. Before Ashley could come inside, however, her Dad stopped her with a foot. "Actually…I have to ask one question before you come in."

"My birthday is October 29, my favorite breed of cat is Charteux…"

"Not that, I believe you're my daughter. What's the biggest that happened to you? So we can ease your mother into this."

"Oh. Well, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"…you're going to be a granddad."

A little close to nine months later, Ashley gave birth to a healthy girl who she named Xifeng.

…life is like the minotaur's labyrinth…


End file.
